


The CMD Command

by peteallin



Series: The CMD Command [1]
Category: Original Work, orig - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Science Fiction, Shotacon, Smut, Twincest, Twins, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteallin/pseuds/peteallin
Summary: The CMD delivers live boys to an eager man for his personal pleasure.Thanks to SCAR for beta-reading / proof reading.See end notes for more details.





	The CMD Command

The C.M.D. Command

Chapter 1

They faced each other inside the large cardboard box, their bare toes touching, their near-identical noses just millimeters apart. The cerebral cortex injections were beginning to kick in and their eyelids were growing heavy.

“See you tomorrow,” Adam said.

Josh tried to wink, but as the chemical injection was slowing his reactions, once the eye was closed, it did not open again.

Through the polystyrene packing peanuts, he shifted his hand forward and gripped his twin brother’s fingers.

Outside the cardboard box, a man flipped the lid closed and sealed it. Emblazoned across the side of the box, in large bold letters, was C.M.D. In smaller print beneath it read Child Model Deliveries.

The man signed some paperwork, and then the box was loaded onto the back of a private delivery van. The driver, conscious of the six-hour drive ahead of him, nodded to the old man and hit the highway.

He was never allowed to use the merchandise that he transported, but that never stopped him from pulling over in a secluded area and putting his dick in one of the boys while they were still unconscious for their journey. But not today; Josh and Adam were the most prized pair of boys. Twins, aged 11, they always travelled together. This is what they had been born for, raised to be living fuck-dolls for anyone who could afford them.

He checked the time, floored the gas pedal, and adjusted the erection that tented his uniform pants. Maybe one day he could afford Josh and Adam for himself.

He drove through the night and pulled up to his destination just short of 6am. The sun was barely up.

Dick Lorren was eagerly awaiting the delivery, standing in his front yard as the van pulled up. When he signed the paperwork, the driver laughed and commented on his name. “Everyone’s got dick for these boys.”

He unloaded the box from the van, wheeled it into Dick’s house, gave him a salute, and left.

Dick tore the lid open. He couldn’t see the boys at first, through all the packing peanuts, but inside the lid was an electronic countdown timer. He had less than 30 minutes before the boys woke from their chemically-induced sleep.

He eased the box down onto its side, let the peanuts spill out onto the living room floor, and he pulled out the boys, one at a time. They were thin, light, and he was easily able to carry them across his house to the master bedroom, where he could inspect them before they woke.

He lay them down side by side on his bed. 

The boys were naked except for their tighty-whities. Dick leaned in close. At 57 years old, he’d been waiting for the day he could meet the legendary Josh and Adam. All the other deliveries he had had from CMD before paled in comparison to these boys.

The delivery note reminded him they were 11 years old. It stated he could tell the difference between the boys from the large freckle on Adam’s left shoulder.

He peeled back their eyelids as they remained unconscious, revealing large brown eyes. The blond hair on their heads was soft as velvet to his touch.

He was already hard.

Slowly, the boys’ eyes began to twitch and their lips trembled. Dick smiled at them. “Good morning, boys.”

“We can’t move,” Adam mumbled. “We need the yellow pills from the container in the box.”

“Of course, of course,” Dick said. He had been too busy inspecting their adorable bodies to remember the procedure. When you take receipt of a delivery, you need to help wake them up. He fetched the pills and prized their lips open, dropping the small yellow capsules under their warm, wet tongues to dissolve.

Dick’s dick strained inside his blue jeans. There was already a precum stain leaking through, shining in the stream of light from the open window as the sun rose. 

He told the boys his name.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Master Dick,” Josh said, working his jaw looser as the pill took effect. It not only reactivated their cortex, but also released a hormone that would keep them aroused for 24 hours. Their tighty-whities were already bulging above their smooth tanned legs. 

When the boys had full use of their limbs, they sat up and looked at each other. Adam turned to Dick. “May I kiss my brother, please, master?”

Dick was quizzical. “Is that standard practice?”

Josh nodded. “We travel together always. We are in love. And usually, our masters find it arousing.”

“Proceed,” Dick said. He watched as the boys leaned closer to each other. When their soft lips touched, his penis gave a jolt in his pants. He sat in a chair at the end of his bed to watch them. 

Their lips parted and he saw a brief flash of wet tongue. Dick put his hand inside the waistband of his pants and gave himself a squeeze. Josh was right - it was turning him on.

When the boys finally stopped kissing each other, they rose from the bed and came to him. “Looks like you need a little help there,” one of them said. He couldn’t tell which was which.

They got on their knees in front of his chair and unclasped his belt, popped his buttons, and one small hand reached inside his boxers to release the large wet cock.

Both boys tried to wrap a hand around his shaft. They looked up at him and smiled, and almost immediately one of the boys licked his lips, parted them, and took Dick’s precum-covered cockhead into his warm mouth.

Dick let out a loud moan as the warmth engulfed his member. The thick veins of his cock were straining under his skin. He reached down and gripped the boy’s velvet hair, helping to force a little more of his cock into his mouth.

“You,” he said to the other boy. “I want you to eat your brother’s ass as he sucks me.”

The boy grinned. “I’m Josh,” he said. He shuffled behind his kneeling brother. Adam raised his butt in the air and let Josh lower his briefs. As Josh leaned in, licking his lips, he held Adam’s smooth, milky-white cheeks apart, revealing his brother’s small pink hole. He pushed his face into the open crack, brushed the tip of his nose against the small pucker, and then licked it.

Adam shuddered and tightened his lips on Dick’s cockhead.

“Yes, yes,” Dick said. “That’s good. Feels so good.” his hands gripped the arms of the chair for support as the boy sucked his cock. 

Adam worked a powerful suction. He knew the old man was going to cum soon, but they had more pills in their delivery box that meant he would be hard again for them within minutes. It was all part of their expensive service. Most men would cum fast and hard for the boys, usually accompanied by a lot of moaning and sex talk. 

Behind him, Josh was probing Adam’s smooth boyhole with his tongue. Adam would be the first to get fucked. That was always the way; he had orchestrated it that way. So the wetter he could get his tight hole, the easier it would be for the old man to push inside him. Josh’s own cocklet was standing to attention in his briefs. God he loved his brother so much. This old guy so far seemed pleasant, but other men before him had been brutal and they had scars to prove it. And there would be more men or women to come after today.

“I’m going to cum,” Dick said. “Josh, fuck your brother for me. Hurry.” He gripped Adam’s head and started thrusting his hips forward while he was still seated, looking down and watching his thick cock disappear inside that young mouth.

Josh pulled his briefs off and for the first time Dick could see his boyhood. All 3.5 inches of it, thin but with a large purple-red head and a thin blue vein running the length of that perfectly formed 11 year old penis. His testicles hung just below his small shaft, perfectly smooth and pale.

“Hurry,” Dick said. He began to throat-fuck young Adam even harder.

Josh complied. He positioned himself between Adam’s legs, held the base of his small cock, and pushed forward. He felt his head penetrate his twin brother's ass with a pop. When he was balls deep, he leaned down, wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, and kissed his sweaty back. He thrust, and as he did so he whispered, “I love you.”

Adam moaned. He could taste the copious amounts of Dick’s sweet precum on his tongue.

Dick thrust harder, his cock pushing in and out of Adam’s young mouth, those stretched lips wet with saliva and precum,his nose bumping into the man's thick pubes. 

Josh fucked his twin brother. He could feel Adam’s hole contracting on his dick. He looked down, his small cock shaft slid in and out of Adam’s tightness with ease. It wouldn’t be long before he, too, would climax.

Dick pounded Adam’s face harder, his ass rising off the chair he was sitting in, watching the two boys kneeling before him. “Oh fuck,” he said. “Jesus, I’m… I’m cumming.”

Dick gave a final thrust, felt his sensitive cockhead enter Adam’s throat, and his hairy balls pulled up tight in their sac as blast after blast of his searing hot cum shot into Adam’s young mouth. He held the back of Adam’s head, keeping him still, his huge cock twitching and pulsing as he dumped his load.

When he was done, he sat back in the chair, released his grip on Adam’s head, and wiped the sweat that had formed across his face.

Adam leaned back so that he and Josh were upright on their knees, pressing his back against Josh’s stomach. Dick could now also see Adam’s cock. It was identical to his twin brother’s except that he was uncut.

As Josh fucked his brother’s hole, he reached a hand down and gripped Adam’s rock hard dick. He began a swift jerking motion over the small shaft, the foreskin sliding back and forward over the pink head. 

Adam’s eyes rolled back in his head in ecstacy and he leaned his cheek against Josh’s. Josh fucked him and jacked his young cocklet.

He pounded into his brother from behind. Harder, faster. Pumping his hand over Adam’s dick. “Close,” Josh whispered.

Adam nodded. “Me too.”

Dick watched them, two young boys fucking, building a rhythm that proved they had done this many times before.

Josh said, “Ready?”

“Mmmm,” was all that Adam could say.

Josh fucked harder, pumped his hand faster. And then, simultaneously, their bodies began to shudder.

A roll of sweat dripped over Adam’s small pink nipple. Josh kissed his brother’s neck. Their whole bodies were shaking in a dry orgasm, still too young to cum. It’s what most men loved about them, their dry-gasms were so powerful.

They collapsed together on the floor of Dick’s bedroom, bodies wet with sweat, tiny cocks jerking in their passion, toes curling, mouths panting with the energy they had expelled.

Dick was mesmerized by the sight.

When the boys had stopped moaning and writhing on the floor, they kissed again and then looked at him.

Adam was already touching his still erect penis. “Take the pink pill,” he told Dick. 

Dick stood on shaky legs and walked back to the living room to the box, taking one of the pills as instructed. Within a minute he was already growing hard again.

He returned to the bedroom door and beckoned for the boys to follow him. Naked, he led them through the house and down to the basement. He flicked the light on.

“Wow,” one of the boys said. Dick couldn’t tell who was who again in the dim light from the naked overhead bulb. 

Dick grinned. “We’ll use most of these slings, tables, seats and… other implements, before the day is over, boys.”

Josh looked at Adam. Maybe this man wasn’t as innocent has he had first thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, or the concept of this, and you're a writer who leans towards all types of sin fiction, come along to the SCAR discord server and join us.
> 
> SCAR (Sin Corps Army Reborn) is a collection of writers and artists who post sin-related content on AO3. Come check us out at the sever link below. I wouldnt be here if it wasn't for the great bunch of people! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa
> 
> Also, don't forget to comment or like. Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
